All of Me
by ryt-'nd-Run13
Summary: "all the curves and all the edges...all the perfect imperfections" of their story from the very beginning...inspired by the song by John Legend
1. Chapter 1

AN: It has been years but it seems that I haven't been cured from my Shiyori fever. This is thanks to all the great fanfic writers out there—especially pawbells, who wrote 'Lily and Thistle. The unconventional relationship of these two screamed at me when I first heard the song 'All of Me" by John Legend. It is not a song fic but more of a drabble-ish vignettes. The chapters are in chronological order and each event would be inspired by one line from the song.

A short review will make me happy but a new Shiyori story or an update from you guys will make me even happier. Read and enjoy!

Expect updates every Thursday

**CHAPTER 1**

_**What will I do without your smart mouth, drawing me in you and kicking me out…**_

There was blood everywhere. It soaked his feet. It splattered on the blades of fresh grass. It dripped from the sword he was holding. It sprung like a geyser from the creature before him.

He could feel nothing, hear nothing. His world was casted with a spell that muted his surroundings and reversed the images before him. He played this mind game on a daily basis but the sensorial insanity that he felt right now was on a different level.

On his right—or maybe it was his left— the upturned head of the hollow rolled in an angle that made its ghastly frown into a taunting smile. The people behind him was opening their mouths as wide as they can as if they were screaming—again maybe they were—that he couldn't hearken; They were all unwillingly kneeling before him with fear evident in their eyes.

At the moment, they weren't afraid of the hollow…

…they were afraid of _him_.

He just killed a monster, _now he is one._

He didn't intend for this to happen. He was simply frozen like the rest of them as his _reiatsu_ flared uncontrollably out of him, concocting a viscous storm in its wake. Breathing suddenly became a difficult task for everyone, including him. There was only one way to end this. He had to take his life and spare these people the suffering. To be honest, no one would care if he died. It would only be noted as one of the hundreds of deaths in _Rukongai._

He raised the sword far enough to execute a swift and deadly swing. This world that was supposed to be the epitome of hope would never miss him. Even his own shadow wouldn't miss him. But just like his ludicrous vision…

He had an opposite perspective on the world.

"Get a grip ya _baka_!…you're scaring the crowd here shitless!"

Suddenly a screech pierced his clouded senses and a wooden sandal flew out of nowhere.

It hit his hand. The brutal force made him loosen his grip on his sword. He looked up and saw a little girl walking towards him. She wasn't fazed by his appearance and aura.

"Just breath and calm your prissy feelings! Focus on something instead of the damn hate!"

Wherever he looked there was gore and the spectators didn't look good inverted in the sky so he tried to focus on the one thing that was upright and clear.

He focused on her.

His blazing _reiatsu_ seemed to subside slightly; the air thinned gradually. Unfortunately for him the girl had exhausted her patience faster than he could completely calm his _reiatsu_.

"Guess I'll have to knock some sense into you"

He was really surprised with the fact that a girl half his size was taunting him. All he could do was stare at her as she sprinted towards him with a ridiculously huge piece of wood that was aimed at his head.

He didn't try to move. He merely observed her.

She had that huge scowl that marred her innocent face. Her hay colored hair flying like a banner behind her. Her large eyes weren't flickering with pure terror. It was instead gleaming with pure anger and—dare he say—_recognition_.

He went blank after that thought.

_Several hours later…_

When he woke up he was back to normal and he wasn't a terrifying spectacle anymore. He was leaning on a tree; someplace a bit far from the part of the village earlier. His clothes were littered with grass, dirt and crusted blood. Someone must have dragged him here.

He looked around hoping to see someone but no one was in sight. He tried as well to feel through the tall grass for his blade but it was nowhere to be found. Instead, he got hold of a familiar tiny wooden footwear.

Hirako Shinji was once again alone…

…but he's determined to change that.

He clutched the sandal tightly and, for the first time in weeks, he once again frowned in reverse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing of Bleach :'(**

**AN: New Update…enjoy guys!**

**CHAPTER 2**

_**You got my head spinning… No kidding… I can't pin you down**_

The boy was an utter nuisance.

It has been three weeks since she knocked some sense on the numbskull; however like an idiot that he was, he searched for her. She had to give him merit for his tracking skills though. She was the kind of girl that was hard to find; the kind that never wants to be found.

"I'm Shinji"

Her blood boiled as soon as she saw his expression. Their previous encounter made her a bit apprehensive too. He had that lopsided grin that made her question if this was the same kid from earlier that was covered in thick _reiatsu_ and blood.

"Thank you" The boy bowed in front of her while extending his arms to present her sandal.

The bipolar kid was definitely a disaster waiting to happen and she wanted no part of it.

"I don't give a shit! Leave me alone…"

That and a bop on the head was her lovely reply.

The boy cradled his head keeling pathetically on the ground. She, on the other hand, dashed away as far as her little legs could carry her; cursing at the wind for forgetting her sandal.

_After three days…_

He found her again.

She woke up with the sight of his face inverted from her view.

"Can I be with ya" He grinned.

"What kinda stupid question is that?!" Her hand impulsively slapped his face away.

The boy was a creep and he sounded very desperate. Who would want to be with someone like that. Despite her protest, he just chuckled and tossed to her a bag.

"I'll be yer friend"

She considered throwing it back at his face but her curiosity got the better of her. She dipped her hands in the satchel and what she touched surprised her to say the least. In the bag were new wooden sandals, perfectly carved and just her size.

"that's not up ta ya! Dumbass…did you think bribing me with stolen goods would work?!"

She threw the bag on the ground as she walked out of the shed that she's been sleeping on.

"I didn't steal it…I made it for ya"

She balled her fist and turned to him with the most menacing glare she could muster. To her relief and somehow annoyance, the idiot wasn't smiling anymore. He held his ground by staring straight at her with his golden orbs that shone much needed warmth and sincerity.

She awkwardly snatched the pair from the bag, glowering at him the whole time. The rope straps were comfortable as she slipped her dainty feet in them. "Now we're even"

The boy lit up like a light bulb. Beaming like a numbskull that he was.

"…now get the hell out of my sight!"

She stepped on his feet with her new feet covers, wishing that the boy would listen and leave her be.

Fortunately, he didn't…

…_because hours later at the river, he saved her._

She didn't expect to slip from the edge of the bridge and now she was pitifully drowning like an overgrown kitten. She'd licked but it just seemed to make her sink even more. That was when she saw through her sore eyes, her unwelcome savior.

Without any hesitation she saw how he jumped into the water with a graceful dive that deserved much applause. He snatched her by the collar of her kimono and pulled her into his arms. As soon as she was out of the water, she was kicking and squirming frantically like a fish out of water.

He didn't say a word and the silence from the unnecessary amount of unease from the boy unnerved her. It was a thoroughly gauche pause.

"Ya aren't getting a shitty thank you from me"

She crossed her arms in front of her as she dragged her soaked physique away.

Sarugaki Hiyori didn't sprinted away that time. It wasn't because she was tired from the recent near death experience nor was it because she was too stubborn to do so.

It was clandestinely to let the boy follow her.

_Months later…_

At first, she was very apprehensive with the idea of having him around, she even resorted in shoving—literally with every forcible and cruel means possible— him away. After her little tantrum he would back away a few feet and sometimes go away; But she knew that he never left. The boy was always there, watching her like a hawk.

After several weeks she discovered that the idiot was of great use after all. He would efficiently help her earn some extra as she did freelance chores around _Rukongai_. It simply gets irritating when the owners sometimes seemed to like him and his charm more than her. Other than his excess in interpersonal relations, she got along with him.

They had similar past. She hadn't asked him yet nonetheless she was sure that those eyes reflected an incurable memory that left him scarred. More importantly, they shared the same level of power and will to survive.

"Hiyori! You forgot your sandal again!~"

The numbskull in consideration suddenly popped out of nowhere. She expected as much but she could never expect how irritating his salutary grin could be.

"I didn't forget" She made a grab at the pair but he raised it above his head. The boy was getting too cocky. He was a good foot taller which made his smirk a tad wider.

"I'm beginning to think that ya leave yer sandal behind just for me ta bring it back ta—"

She gutted him with a strong jab that made him lean over. She snatched her sandals as soon as it was reachable.

"I didn't ask for ya to be my servant dog dumbass…go play fetch somewhere else!" She crossed her arms and scowled. The boy recovered quickly and continued his statement as if nothing happened.

"Recently…it's as if yer happy when I follow ya around"

She made the boy kiss the pavement after that.

She would deny this even under torture but they both knew the truth behind his assumption.


End file.
